crimson wings
by XkyuubishignamiwarriorX
Summary: my first fanfic. its my created verison of naruto all i got to say is godlike naruto and sakura and hinata bashing.   i suck at summaries
1. eyes of the god

**THE CRIMSON WINGS **

**YO GUYS THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SOME PLEASE ONLY CREATVE COMMETS TO HOW TO MAKE NEXT STORY BETTER. =)**

**P.S THIS IS A GODLIKE NARUTO MOSTLY SAKURA AND MAYBE HINATA BASHING AND SOME SAUSKE BASHING **

_ITALICS =TALKING_

"_ITALICS"= "THINKING_

_**BOLD= DEMON, SUMMONINGS, OR JUTSU**_

"_**BOLD"=" DEMON, SUMMONINGS"**_

_**EYES OF THE GOD**_

_ Today is October 10__th__ and right is a hectic day for Minato Namikaze (the fourth hokage, aka yellow flash) because his wife Kushina Uzumaki is pregnant and his student Kakashi told him that the kyuubi no kitsune is only 2 hours away from the leaf village. So Minato told his wife and they fastly wrote their letters and told hiruzen ( the 3__rd__ hokage) to go to the Namikaze and Uzmaki compound and get their family jutsu and put it in behind the Namikaze family photo in the Saruitobi compound. Then after that Minato told Kushina his plan and then she first thought it was a stupid idea to put trust into the villagers but then seconds later she agreed. So when the 4__th__ arrived there was a massive 9 tailed fox killing ninja and kunoichi by the seconds and then he summoned the frog boss Gambunta and then he started doing hands signs for the justu and when he was finished he yelled _Shiki Fūjin _and then a blinding light came and the kyuubi disappeared and just then he said "I'm sorry my son, Naruto my legacy._

_**4 years later **_

_Just then a boy only 2 feet tall with a small body with bright yellow hair with 3 whiskers marks on both cheeks wearing a red t- shirt with dry blood it and with black shorts that has holes in it was running trying to get away from the mob that was behind it seemed like every turn he make the mob just got bigger. In his head he thought " why do I get treated like this I didn't do anything" then he started to recall all his memories from before and then he started to angrier and his dream of gaining respect from the people in his village was now just a wish because he knew that he will get their respect or love. While he was running he turned and saw a dark alley and then he took it then he found out it was a dead end so he gave and let them beat on him and he heard that they were yelling at him, saying "FOX DEMON", " YOU KILLED OUR FAMILY", WE WILL AVENG THE 4__TH__ AND OUR FAMILY" and" YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN BORN" . Then after 15 minutes a ninja in the mob pulled out a katana and swung it a few seconds in his head someone said _Shinra Tensei" then he put out his hand and said "Shinra Tensei and blew the whole mob away. Then a few seconds later the 3rd came with ANBU to check the site out and saw the mob blown back and Naruto with his hand out.

AN: the end for now please tell me what you think about the first chapter. Oh yeah if you have a problem with godlike Naruto or the bashing just know for godlike Naruto is not going to change but imma explain how strong he gotten from ch. 3 and for the bashing idc I aint changing it


	2. the secret and the deal

_The crimson wings_

_ITALICS =TALKING_

"_ITALICS"= "THINKING_

**_BOLD= DEMON, SUMMONINGS, OR JUTSU_**

"**_BOLD"=" DEMON, SUMMONINGS"_**

_P.S: I FORGOT I DON' T OWN NARUTO ___

_CHAPTER 2: THE SECRET AND THE TRAINING_

_Once the 3__rd__ killed all the villagers and took Naruto to the hospital he went to his office and summoned weasel, dog, snake and Ibiki so he could talk to them about Naruto's situation ounce they started talking. "First what do you think about Naruto? The 3__rd__ asked then; weasel and dog said that he was ok and snake and Ibiki said he was a nice kid to them and then the hokage took off his hat and got up and walked over to a shelf and got a file and handed it to them. The file said classified and they looked at the old man with a confused face and he said "it explains everything about Naruto's parents. When they looked at it said:_

_MINATO NAMIKAZE_

_AGE: 25_

_BLOODLINE: _Shinku-shoku no tsubasa (CRIMSON WINGS)

Elemental affinity: fire and wind

Family jutsu: classified

Primary jutsu: rasengan and Shunshin no Jutsu).

KUSHINA UZUMAKI

_AGE: 24_

_BLOODLINE: RINNEGAN _

_ELEMNTAL AFFINITY: WATER AND LIGHTNING_

_FAMILY JUTSU: CLASSIFIED_

_PRIMARY JUTSU: classified _

_Then when they finished they looked at the hokage in disbelief thinking that the legendary Yellow Flash and the Red Death can be parents of a demon container. Then the hokage spoke "now then let me tell you why I called you here now don't interrupt me when I talk and listen carefully because I wont tell you again" after he said that they nodded there head and he continued "so the mission is to take Naruto out of the village and train him to the ground so he could be more than a prodigy and take him to kumogakure and asked them if they could train him for a month this mission is supposed to be for 8 years. Any questions? They shook there head no and the old man dismissed them except for weasel._

_Then weasel took of his mask and smirked at the hokage and said "you know that he is going to be a god among gods right" weasel said then the old hokage said " yes, and with his bloodlines and kyuubi he will be able to be a god and I chose you 4 especially because yall know what he feels like with the pain and he needs to be in a decent environment to stay at least somewhat sane so he wont everybody in this village. Oh yeah before I forget your mission for the massacre don't kill your mother Itachi because I know she is kind hearted and be back ounce 4 years past so you can start your mission and make sure that Naruto get at least 5 kills so he wont jeopardize any higher missions. Ok?_

_Then he nodded and left out of the hokage monument and the 3__rd__ was excited because Naruto will be a fine boy when he comes back. While the ANBU got ready for there mission Naruto was still in the hospital unconscious because of the lost of chakra and appeared in a sewer that had rusty pipes and a huge cage 10 feet in front of him with a seal on it then he figured out that he was in his mind so he changed the space he was in to a field with a water fall and a forest with animals. Then he saw a fox with 9 tails then he walked over to it then poked it and said "wake up kyuubi" then one big red eye appeared and it said "__**so my container finally came hmm. **__Then it looked around and saw that everything changed and it said"__** I'm surprised you figured this out all by yourself kit you have my respect for still not freaking out over that I'm sealed inside you. **__ Then Naruto looked at kyuubi and asked slightly coldly "what is your real name "_

_Then kyuubi looked at him and said"__** Hitomi" **__then they sat there in silence and stared at each others eyes Naruto looked in Hitomi's red eyes and Hitomi looked into Naruto's rinnegan eyes none of them blinking then Naruto broke the silence and said "don't you have a human form" and Hitomi nodded and glowed in red light____then when the light died down there was a girl about 8 years old with long red hair with black streaks wearing a red night gown then she said __**your really smart for your age" **__then Naruto smirked and said" I came to make a deal" then Hitomi's ears perked up then said" __**what is that" **__then Naruto said " your freedom for training and most of your chakra. Then after 5 minutes Hitomi nodded and then Naruto said" over load me with your chakra till you reach gennin level and stop. So after 10 minutes of non stop screaming the ANBU came with the hokage and saw that Naruto's hair was longer and spikier and yellow and black streaks with red tips with long claws and with whiskers darken then the weird thing is that their was a girl right beside him with red hair wearing a red gown. Then Naruto got up and said to the 3__rd__ "I need to leave to train hokage-sama". _


	3. the return

Crimson _wings _

_ITALICS =TALKING_

"_ITALICS"= "THINKING_

**_BOLD= DEMON, SUMMONINGS, OR JUTSU_**

"**_BOLD"=" DEMON, SUMMONINGS"_**

_P.S Im not doing the disclaimer after this I don't own NARUTO_

_Chapter 3: THE RETURN _

_Ounce the 3__rd__ told him that he was leaving with the ANBU beside him he ran out of the hospital and while the rest of the group walked to the gate Hitomi told them what had happen and all of them were shocked at how much intelligence Naruto had possessed for his age. When everyone left they showed the training regimen:_

_Training _

_8:00 am: breakfast_

_8:20am: stretch _

_8:30am: run around pound 15 times (most likely they are going to be near a pound)_

_8:55am: chakra control exercise_

_9:10am: learn history_

_9:40am: learn human autonomy_

_10:20am: practice with rinnegan (like its jutsu and learning about it)_

_11:25am: elemental affinity practice _

_12:00noon: lunch break_

_1:00pm: exercise_

_2:00pm: mixing elements (creating jutsu)_

_4:00pm: run around pond 10x with weights on_

_5:00pm: dinner_

_6:00pm: meditating/ learn from parents scrolls _

_7:00pm: practice with 5 senses with kyuubi_

_8:00pm: free time_

_9:00pm one on one battle against Itachi _

_9:30pm: shower_

_10:00pm: sleep_

_Ounce the ANBU saw Naruto's eyes full of determination they knew he was going to be a prodigy. They where now in the land of Tea and they got a room in a hotel and then Naruto went to the lake and finally looked in at reflection still thinking that his eyes were the same old blue ones but saw a purple/grayish eyes with black ripples in it and now he finally knew what they meant "RINNEGAN" on the training list. Ounce he went back to the hotel he took a shower and then put some sleeping pants on and went to sleep._

_XXX XXXXXXXXXXXX 8 YEARS LATER XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_There were 5 figures with black cloaks with hoods on them standing in front of konoha and suddenly 2 random ninjas walked up to them and said" state your name and business" and then one of the 3rd tallest said "Anko Mitarashi return from mission for the last 8 years while she took off her hood. Then they left to go to the hokage monument._

_Ounce they arrived they saw the 3__rd__ reading an orange book and giggling perversely then Anko shun shin behind him and put a kunai on his neck and whispered harshly" if I were you I would put the book down you old perverted bat" then the 3__rd__ was sweating from the killer intent pouring off of her. Then she went back to the group and said we're back and the mission was a success then the hokage said "where is Naruto and Hitomi, Anko? Then Kakashi, Ibiki, Naruto, and Hitomi took off there hoods and the hokage saw the changes in there face Naruto had a cold look with his eyes piercing through your soul and his hair long enough to put in a pony tail like jiraiya's hair and he still had the yellow and black streaks with black types but besides that every thing else was the same_

_Kakashi explained what happen on the trip like Naruto has excellent control over fire, wind, water, lightning and most of the sub elements but he needed to work on earth little bit more and how he absorbs things like a sponge, how he can develop five jutsu in a week and finally he is a natural at seals. The hokage was shocked because even now because not even Minato could do that in 8 years (an: I'm nit that sure about Minato's past or anything so I'm just saying he is a beast right now lol). So after their little discussion hokage asked Naruto to stay behind then he said " Naruto do you want to be a ninja because the final exams start today for the kids your age so I recommend you do but it is your chose. Then Naruto stared at the old Sarutobi with a blank face then nodded then they both left and headed to the Ninja Academy._

_XXX NINJA ACADEMYXXX_

"_Now class when I pass out this exam you – "the teacher was interrupted a knock on the door and the hokage came in and spoke" sorry Iruka I didn't mean to interrupt the class but you have a student that will be taking the exam today. Then Iruka looked at the hokage confused and said it is the last day do you think that's fair to the other students?_

_Then the hokage told him to put him on a team that has the best students so it would "even" out the team. Then he turned to Naruto and spoke " Naruto introduce yourself" then Naruto turned to group of kids and said in a monotone voice " my name is Naruto Uzumaki._

_AN: I feel retarded because I forgot the an on the other chapter and thanks _**linda ku** for giving me a review if you don't review it doesn't matter I just want peoples opinions and if you don't like my fanfic because I don't describe much or give a lot of detail I will put that in consideration and take my time instead of rushing to be honest I wrote ALL my chapters in 10 mins


End file.
